Taking Chances
by The Lone Titan
Summary: Set just after the episode Wavelength. Jinx can't move past Stone, and Cyborg starts looking his mortality in the eye. Deciding to give it a shot, the two one-time enemies start seeing each other. Until they're discovered, that is. With Jinx in danger and the Titans angry with him, what will Cyborg do? Cy/Jinx (obviously) Open to other pairings.


_**Hey, guys. This is my first fic, so go easy on me. I know this isn't a very popular pairing, but I liked the two of them together. I was kinda dissappionted at how little Cy/Jinx there is on this site and decided to make one myself. Hopefully I won't screw up too bad. Please review if you read. Good and bad comments are welcome, but if you're just gonna flame me, don't bother. I'll just ignore you anyways, so save your energy for someone who actually cares. PS. If I don't get much feedback on this story within a few chapters, I'll probably drop it. So please review if you like it. Besides Cy/Jinx, I'm open to pairing suggestions, although I'm a rather large fan of RobStar.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. Don't sue. All you'll get is a pack of gum and a really neat pen. **_

_Jinx allowed herself one, rare, happy sigh as she stared up at the stars with her hands clasped behind her head. She felt warmth well up in her stomach as her companion shifted in his position next to her, brushing her elbow with his in the process. Half of her was angry that she was feeling all of these strange emotions, and for someone she had known just over a month. She felt disgusted with herself that anyone could have such an effect on her. She was Jinx, damn it! She shouldn't be feeling this way. _

_ The other half , howerer, was in bliss. It was easy to be around him. And she felt accepted for who she was, and not for her power. Which was more than she could say for her so-called-friends, Gizmo and Mammoth. Not to mention the rest of the HIVE. All she was to them was power. But not to him. For once, she was happy, which wasn't something she could usually say about her screwed up life. _

_ They lay there in relative silence, the only sounds reaching them being their own breathing. In the distance, the barely audible sound of traffic could be heard from deeper within the city, but other that that, everything was quiet. Serene._

_ Occasionally, she would sneak a glance over at him, blushing whenever she caught him doing the same. He would just give her a grin that she had come to relish before turning his gaze back towards the skys. _

_ Jinx had no idea how long they lay there. Minutes, hours, it didn't matter. Time didn't matter for her at all right now. Just the moment. She notice movement from her peripherals and turned to see him looking down on her with his weight braced on his elbow. He smiled softly and she couldn't help the blush that rushed to her cheeks. Hesitantly, she smiled back. He seemed to falter for a moment, but nonetheless, he started to slowly lower his head towards hers, cautiously, in case she would stop him._

_ Her breath caught in her throat and and her heart sped up. Her will power alone kept her from fleeing from the sudden butterflies that had been set loose in her stomach. Instead she let her eyes flutter shut, hopeful, yet afriad that this might be some sort of joke to get back at her for the initiation they had put him through. _

_ She felt his breath on her lips a split second before they touched, and her world exploded in an instan. It wasn't a long kiss, little more than a brush of the lips, but it was enough to set her lips on fire. He pulled back and she stared in awe and happieness at the face of the HIVE's newest recruit, Stone._

* * *

An annoying buzzing sound rang out in the darkness. Jinx woke up slowly as she tried to hold onto the last remaining images from her dream. She cursed herself for wanting it to last, concidering that the guy she had been dreaming about had been revealed to be one of her arch enemies. Three months and she still wasn't over that lying jerk. Three angry, painful months.

It would have been much easier if he could have just disappeared like any other nobody in the world. But no. He was a damn superhero. She couldn't escape him. She had stopped watching tv for fear that she would have to see him on news reports and the like. Since Brother Blood's failed attepmt at brainwashing the acursed half robot, the HIVE's leader had been set on revenge agianst the Titans, Cyborg especially. Unfortunately for her, he had given her team the task of studying and finding the weak points to the Titans, so she couldn't even escape him from her own home. Or as much of a home you could have in an abandoned warehouse, concidering that not only had Cyborg wrecked her heart when he left, but also the place where she lived. Stupid homewrecker.

Jinx glared at her alarm clock, and was tempted to hex it into oblivion. It would make her feel better without a doubt. To bad for her that Brother Blood was stict on punctuallity, and his punishments were severe enough to weigh out the temptation.

"Another day, another dollar," she muttered sarcastically to her empty room as she got up to start another day of her own mindless hell. Another day of failing to ignore the emptyness in her chest. What a happy person she was.

She had just finished pulling on her uniform when her communicator buzzed. She eyed it for a moment, concidering just ignoring it, but quickly deciding it wouldn't be in her best interest should it be important. With a small sigh, she flipped the honey-combed shape device to reveal the uncharacteristically somber face of Gizmo. Jinx's gaurd immediately went up. "What is it, shrimp," she asked sharply.

Gizmo didn't even bat an eye at the insult. "Headmaster is back," his tense, nasally voice rang out. "We're to report to him immediately. Looks like your crud munchin' boyfriend got away again."

Ice seeped into her veins as she stared at her teammate. She didn't even bother trying to defend herself. She knew what was coming, and she could tell by Gizmo's voice that he knew too. "Understood," she gulped.

* * *

"HE SLIPPED THROUGH MY GRASP AGAIN!" Brother Blood roared. He paced in front of his three top students, who cowered away from him should his wrath fall on one of them. Jinx couldn't help but tremble. This wasn't a man to reckon with when he was feeling generous, much less when in a rage.

The command room was in ruins from the tantrum that Blood had already thrown. His "high and mighty chair" (as Jinx had dubbed it the first time she saw it at the original academy) was in pieces against a wall, which had a gaping hole from the force that had been used to smash said chair into it. Broken computer parts where scattered across the floor from destroyed tech that had been unfortunate enough to fall into the angered super villan's path.

Jinx gulped as blood red eyes turned onto her and her comrades. Against her will, she took a step back, putting herself slightly behind Mammoth, who was visibly shaking as well. From the corner of her eye, she saw Gizmo shirnk in on himself to make an even smaller target, which normally would be hilarious, as he was so small already. Concidering the circumstances, though, it was more than a little pitiful.

"NOT TO MENTION, NOW TWO OF MY STUDENTS HAVE BETRAYED ME!" he continued, an evil glint appeared in his already scarlet eyes as he stode towards them. "I HAD BETTER SEE RESULTS, OR YOU THREE WILL FEEL THE FULL FORCE OF MY WRATH!" He stopped in front of the smallest of the trio. DO YOU UNDERSTAND, GIZMO-" there was no restraint nor mercy on the Headmaster's face as he kicked the midget with all of his supernatural stength. Gizmo wailed in pain as he was sent hurdling into the nearest wall. He hit with a dull thud and slid down to the floor where he slumped in a broken heap. Jinx and Mammoth stared at their fallen friend, both too scared of thier own fate to rush to his aid.

"-MAMMOTH-" he roared, moving on to his next target. Quick as lightning, he struck a sickening blow to the giants chest. A sickening crunch was audible as the large brute doubled over only to be met with Brother Blood's knee. Mammoth collapsed with a tiny whimper. Blood spurted from his nose at an alarming rate and pooled next to his prone form.

Terror pumped in Jinx's veins as Blood turned his sights on her. She screwed her eyes shut, knowing she was next. An eternity seemed to pass before she heard the rustle of the headmaster's robes as he strode in front of her. "-AND YOU, JINX!" A large hand enclosed around her throat and she was lifted off the ground. Her eyes popped, and she struggled to draw in even a single breath. She kicked weakly at her captor, but for no good. His grip tightened and he drew her closer till they were face to face. Tears streamed down her face as she stared into his demon red eyes. "You shall not fail me," he whispered, which somehow managed to be more terrifying than his deranged screams. "I shall have his head, or I shall have yours." With careless ease, he tossed her on the ground at his feet.

Her pink eyes met his red. Something inside her seemed to snap. She felt her power prickling under her skin, begging to be released against her tormenter, but she pushed it back with all of her will. She was just too damned afraid of what he'd do if she were to stike back. In that moment, hatred for the man in front of her, and self loathing at her weakness, welled up inside her chest. Lowering her eyes to the hem of his robes, she tried to keep the bitterness from her voice as she coughed out her reply. "Yes, Headmaster."

With a satisfied grunt, Blood turned and exited the room. Weariness seeped into the young sorceress's bones. She made no move to get up or to help her fallen teammates. She was engulfed in the full misery of the past few months. _Wish you could see me now, Stone,_ she thought bitterly, more tears poring from her eyes.


End file.
